Escuela
by KelliNicole
Summary: One-shot soon to become a two-shot. Lemon in second part. Based on a true miserable story. AH! Bella and Edward are working together in Spanish. But Spanish isn't the only thing Edward's "working on."
1. En la clase de espanol

**Hehe. Based on a tortuous true story. **

I didn't stop at my locker, seeing as I only needed the small Spanish textbook under my arm. Navigating the hallways quickly, I soon found myself turning the corner and walking into my Spanish class. It was by far my favorite of the four classes—I was a natural at the interesting language and all my best friends but Jasper were in it with me.

Noticing I was one of the first to arrive today, I sat down one row over and a seat behind Angela and started working on the daily _despierta._ The rest of the class, including Alice, Edward, Emmett, and that bitch Hale filed in within the five minutes between classes, and Sr. Guapo called on random students to write the answers to our daily wake-up drill on his prized SmartBoard.

Edward was called on for number one, and I couldn't stop myself from staring at his perfect ass as he walked from his seat behind me to write the answer to his question. Alice noticed my blatant staring from her seat beside me and behind Angela and rolled her eyes at me.

_What?_ I mouthed, shrugging my shoulders.

Edward Cullen and I had been dancing around our feelings for months. We'd been friends all our lives, but the night of the homecoming game in September, Edward began flirting with me out of nowhere. And what girl in her right mind wouldn't be crazy for the bronze-haired, green-eyed god? We both knew the feelings—whatever they were—were mutual, but we had yet to say anything serious about the awkward-ass issue.

Whatever. I've still got a great view for an hour and a half.

After all the questions had been answered, Sr. Guapo passed out a crossword puzzle for us to fill out in Spanish and went to his desk to myspace or whatever. When he reminded us that we were free to work in groups of two, the entire classroom filled with the sound of desks screeching across the tile floors. Alice and Angela turned toward each other and opened Alice's book to begin, and Emmett moved faster than Jesse Owens to get the seat next to Rosalie the bitchtastic, his huge head of curls bouncing in time with him.

"So," Edward purred into my ear, effectively making me shiver. "You wanna work together, since Emmett left me for Holy Hale, or what?"

It was so refreshing to know I wasn't the only one who thought the world would be better if Rosalie ended up in a meat grinder.

"Sure," I was barely able to whisper.

Too fast for me to realize what was happening, Edward had my desk turned around, facing him. He smiled at me, and rather than turn crimson for all to see, I looked down at my book, searching for the chapter vocabulary.

"You're so sexy when you blush," Edward whispered, his head ducked so that our eyes were level.

I rolled my eyes and, satisfied with page 194, wrote my name on my paper. I began working on the puzzle, and noticed in my peripheral that Edward did not.

"You look so tense, Bella. You don't always have to sit up perfectly straight, you know."

"I didn't notice I was," I said, writing in _las uvas_ for five down.

"Sit back, Bella. Relax a little. We have until 12:35 to have this done," he murmured, slouching himself.

I wondered why he was so dead set on having me practically laying down in my desk for nearly five minutes before I remembered I was wearing a short plaid skirt and white knee-high socks.

I smiled wryly at my conclusion. "Edward, really, you don't have to try this hard to look up my skirt."

He laughed. "Really, Bella, I know that. I wouldn't inconvenience myself by getting under the desk to look anyway."

Rolling my eyes, I finally leaned back.

I moved on to the next problem and reached an answer almost instantly. I began to write it down, but my pencil dropped from my hand, my z looking almost like an r, when Edward's knee began to massage me through my panties. One fist clenched on the side of my desk, while my right hand tried to recover my pencil before it rolled into the floor. Edward moved down, a full sweep from top to bottom, before pounding himself so hard against me that my knees hit the top of the desk.

And it felt so good.

Fighting back a whimper, I looked around me to see if anyone had taken notice. Everyone's eyes were trained to their papers, and Sr. Guapo was still engrossed by the light of his computer monitor. And Edward sat there smirking at me, fighting back a chuckle. He moved up again, pressing expertly against my clit, the son of a bitch.

I inhaled sharply and tried to continue working. Edward followed my lead, but he obviously worked quicker than I did. My handwriting ended up all over the place, like a kindergartener's, and Edward, still keeping up his _excelente_ ministrations, took my paper to fill in what I did not—err—could not.

"Bella, your handwriting seems a little sloppy, like you're distracted or something," Edward commented, smiling like a fool.

"Fuck you," I hissed, holding back the moan threatening to escape.

We were the first ones finished, naturally, and held on to our papers to help anybody that might need it. And of course they would while I was trying to have one hell of an orgasm in the middle of class. And of course they would ask me, and not the sex demon sitting across from me with his knee between my fucking legs.

"Hey, Bella," Alice called. "What did you get on twenty-eight across?"

"_Generalmente_," I squeaked.

Suddenly, a booming laughter met my ears, and my eyes darted to meet Emmett's only to see that he had caught on. My eyes widened in horror, and Edward turned around to shush him.

"Hey, Mufasa," our teacher called from his desk. "Keep it down."

Eventually, the bell rang for lunch. Edward's knee had yet to succeed at getting me off, so I was careful to make us the last ones out of the room. I tugged on his sleeve at the door, and stood on the tips of my toes to whisper in his ear seductively, _"¿Quieres ver mi asiento trasero?"_

We turned the opposite way as we came from the classroom, headed straight for a rendezvous in my pretty little Honda.

I smirked at my Spanish skills as we navigated the hallways hand in hand, thinking over my words.

"_Do you want to see my backseat?"_

…**Yesterday was a good day. Sadly, the ending was not quite the same. I took a nap on the bleachers during lunch. Haha. I guess this is going to become a two-shot. Should be up later sometime. Whore-bag Mom is making me help her clean. Haha.**


	2. En la casa de Swan

**Alright, so unfortunately, this chapter is not based on a true story. Shit. Oh well. Here is the lemon everyone wanted, so review for me! ******

Tom Cruise has nothing on me.

It is no simple task to get from a classroom in the very center of the building to the student parking lot unnoticed. While Edward hummed the Mission: Impossible theme under his breath, I spy-rolled past doorways and dodged through the lockers, finally reaching the band room door that opened up to the lot.

I could be a ninja.

Fishing my keys out of my bag while still holding Edward's hand, I unlocked the Honda Accord with its beautiful backseat. I silently thanked God that my old decrepit truck had wheezed its last wheeze a few months ago, and I had gotten this beauty to replace it.

And now, for a good old-fashioned Christening, _por favor_.

Edward let go of my hand to open the door for me, offering his hand. "Ladies first."

"Thank you," I said, sliding in and across the seat to allow him room. I threw my offending, cumbersome biology project into the passenger seat and stuffed the seat belts down into the seats for maximum comfort.

I glanced up at the sound of Edward's sigh to find him looking torn. "Bella, I don't feel right about this. I mean, the backseat of your car? During school, no less? I feel a little less than gentlemanly."

I threw my head back against the seat and groaned. The one time I don't _care_ whether a guy is feeling gentlemanly, the one opportunity I have to be ravished senseless by Edward Cullen, he doesn't _feel right_ about it.

Fuckdammit.

I wasted nearly ten minutes having my pointless internal argument. It's not like I would fight with him about it when I could debate myself. Edward and I would not have sex in my car today, and that was that.

But who's to say what might happen after school?

Edward cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Uhm…Bella?"

My head shot up and I obviously startled him, for my wicked smile made him slightly flinch. "Follow me home today."

His entire expression brightened, and his boyish grin turned sinister with desire. "Are you leaving after class?"

I went over my hectic schedule in my head, my thoughts bouncing around like yo-yos. "Yeah," I answered slowly. "I'm pretty sure."

"Excellent."

Even inside my car, we heard the bell ring, signaling the end of third lunch. We dashed inside before the resident mall cop came out and walked hand-in-hand up the vocational hallway. All the woodwinds bitches glared at me as they saw us on their merry little way to band class, and I was tempted to put a flute or two where the sun don't shine.

However, I made it to my English class unscathed, and Edward left me for U.S. history. On a particularly lazy whim, our teacher let us watch a movie, and Alice had my desk pulled next to hers as soon as the lights were out. She, Angela, Jazz, and Emmett had matching curious, anxious grins on their faces, and I sighed dramatically.

Alice, of course, dove in first. "I noticed you were MIA during lunch today. Just so happens that Eddie was nowhere to be found either." Her thin eyebrows rose, and I decided to have a little fun with them for now—make them work for it.

I put on a vacant expression and played dumb. "Really? Huh, I wonder where he got off to?"

Emmett snorted at the connotation.

I, in turn, rolled my eyes at him. "Grow the fuck up, McCarty."

"Anyway," Alice cut in. "You two were the last out of the room, so we know you were somewhere together…" she trailed off suggestively.

I only sat there, smirking for all the world like my heart wasn't pounding out of my chest and I wasn't counting the seconds until I could go home.

"So spill!" Alice finally demanded in a harsh whisper.

"You know, Alice," I said, leading her on to believe I was really about to spill about some hot sex in one of the band sectionals rooms. "We need to get some Christmas shopping done soon. We should go to Seattle on Saturday, or maybe just Tacoma. I do like Tacoma..."

Everyone threw their heads into their hands dramatically and groaned.

I had to be laying it on thick; I'd never seen Alice so disappointed at the prospect of shopping.

"Bella," Jasper crooned, turning the full force of his pale blue eyes onto me. "You know you want to tell us; we're all going crazy, here." He pouted, and I hated the hell out of him for it. The boy knew how to get anything he wanted.

I told the story for them, making sure not to leave out a single detail, and when the bell rang, everybody knew where I was headed.

I didn't bother waiting for Edward in the parking lot. He knew where I lived, and he should know better than to think I'd wait for him anyway. I didn't stop at my locker to drop my books; they could rot in the backseat for all I fucking cared. I did not pass go. I did not collect 200 dollars. I fucking drove home like my ass was on fire.

I knew I had to have beaten him by at least five minutes, and I took the time to change clothes, clean up my room, and brush my teeth that probably still reeked of the beautiful cream cheese bagel Alice had brought me with my coffee for breakfast. I tended to rush through everything when I was nervous, so this all took under three minutes to do, and rather than sit on my bed twitching and fidgeting, I went downstairs to start making Charlie's favorite—lasagna—for dinner.

I assumed Edward had gotten caught up with Emmett and Jazz after school, because I was already putting the lasagna in the oven by the time that sexy soccer-mobile pulled up in the driveway.

He didn't knock or announce his presence at all, and I loved this because I knew that meant he felt right here, and deep down, I knew I wanted more than just amazing sex from this.

"Hey," I said, not turning away from my clean-up of the kitchen counters and loading the dishwasher.

"Hey, Bella," he returned, his footsteps picking up across the floor until I could feel his body heat against my back, and smell his unique, warm-sunshine-after-the-rain kind of smell. He pulled my hair away from my shoulder and kissed me gently on my neck.

I shivered at the touch, and I could feel him smile against my skin as his kisses moved to my ear. He took my ear lobe gently between his teeth, and I hissed in pleasure. Edward planted feather-light kisses all across the back of my neck before turning me gently in his arms, his lips then meeting my throat and moving down across my collar bone. When he reached the hem of my shirt, he kissed each of my closed eyelids and my nose before placing the sweetest, most gentle kiss on my lips.

And it was every bit of my undoing.

I launched myself into him, attacking his perfect lips fervently. My legs found their way around his waist, and he held me tight against him as we played tonsil hockey like the horny teenagers we fucking were.

Though I could hardly register anything but Edward, I realized he was carrying me up the stairs, trying to get me into the bed before I started tearing his clothes off. My kisses moved down his throat to his chest, and my clumsy fingers attempted—to no avail—to unbutton his shirt. Edward laughed as I laid my head against his chest and pouted, and he gently untangled our limbs to sit me on the bed, unbuttoning his shirt himself. With his beautiful chest open to my viewing, I pulled him down on top of me without allowing him to remove the offending material.

Edward kissed me lovingly, roughly, and lustfully, all the same and all with their own distinct qualities. He placed kisses up and down my arms, all over my chest, and especially on my lips. Eventually, though, I flipped us over and ran my hands over his flawless abs, kissing my way down and biting him playfully.

His strong hands started pulling on my shirt, and I gladly let him wrestle it off of me. And I say wrestle because my lips never left Edward's chest long enough for him to get it off of me. I finally pulled his shirt away from his beautiful, pale arms, and worked hard on the button of his jeans for nearly five minutes, refusing his help every time it was offered.

When success finally came to me, I pulled Edward's jeans off as if they were killing him. He laughed at my enthusiasm, and pulled me back up his body to kiss me softly once more. I was almost tempted to just cuddle up in his arms and never leave, but I could feel—even more obviously now—his lust and need and want through my sweat pants.

Edward's hands ran up my back, sending shivers through me, and he snapped my bra free in one quick movement. I looked down at him in astonishment as he tossed the blue material aside; he merely shrugged his shoulders in reply. His attention turned to my breasts, and he turned us over again before taking one nipple into his mouth and one into his hands, making me moan in pleasure. With his free hand, Edward unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans, and I helped him by kicking them off. My panties came next, and as soon as I was free of them, Edward plunged a finger inside of me. I moaned again, louder and more urgently, and another finger joined the first as he still kept up his ministrations to my breasts. I felt myself coming closer and closer to climax; my breathing was ragged and my body was shaking. Edward's thumb massaged my clit, and I was a goner. An orgasm so powerful I was seeing stars washed over me, and I screamed Edward's name over and over.

I didn't bother with giving myself time to come back down off cloud nine, and instead used my toes to remove Edward's boxers as he kissed me.

Our lips parted, but just barely, so that we were each breathing the others breaths, the air warm and moist between us.

Edward's face looked conflicted again, and I longed to know what thoughts lie under that sexy bed head that could possibly have him so upset.

"Bella…" he began, struggling for his words. "I know I act like I just want to fuck you all the time, and I know you must think I'm a complete pig, but I've really cared about you for a long time, and I don't know how to…I don't know…express it correctly, I guess. But I do know one thing, and I've known it since your fourteenth birthday party. I love you, Bella."

Tears welled in my eyes, and I couldn't hold back my watery smile as I said, "I love you, too, Edward."

And without another word, thought, or sentiment, Edward pushed himself into me. We both moaned at the feeling of our bodies as one—like we were meant to be. We fit perfectly, and I could stay in that moment forever, but, alas, Edward pulled himself almost completely out and thrust into me again. My nails dug into his back at the sensational friction we created together, and my eyes rolled back in my head, my head thrown back against the pillow, as Edward continued to thrust into me.

My stomach began to knot up, and my breathing became even more erratic, and I knew I was so close. I could feel that Edward was, too.

"Bella," he groaned. "Bella, I'm so close. Come for me, Bella. Please, baby."

His thumb rubbed circles on my clit again, and I screamed out his name as we came together.

I hated it so much when he pulled out of me, but I loved it so much when he pulled me against him to cuddle. We lay in a peaceful embrace for a few minutes, but little Eddie soon wanted attention again, and I rolled my eyes at Edward.

"Again? Already?"

"Sorry," he said sheepishly, kissing me gently.

"Fine," I conceded. "Let me go check on the lasagna, and then we'll see about round two." I jumped out of bed naked and shook my hips as I heard him groan.

"You'll be the death of me, Bella Swan!" he exclaimed, jumping out of bed to follow me down the stairs.

The backseat got it's Christening, after all.

**The end! I really didn't expect it to take me so long to write it, but I do like it. It's one of my better lemons, and uh, review. I think I'll go watch Romeo and Juliet. Yay!**


End file.
